tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mousers Attack!
"Mousers Attack!" ''is the 11th episode in Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on December 8th, 2012. ''"United by brotherhood, divided by skill" Official Description When simultaneous threats from The Purple Dragons and Baxter Stockman's mechanical Mousers force the Turtles to split up into two groups, Michelangelo and Donatello try to prove that their 'B Team' is just as valuable as Raphael and Leonardo's 'A Team'. Plot This episode begins with the Turtles in the middle of one of their weekly training sessions. As per usual, Raph initiates an arguement between Leo and himself. Master Splinter, having had enough of this bickering, strikes the pressure points in their throats and tells the two of them that competition is supposed to motivate to them, but not to the point where they start beating up on eachother. He then tells them to fight alongside eachother against Mikey and Donnie. Leo and Raph hesitate, as they believe themselves to be much stronger warriors than their brothers. However, Donnie and Mikey quickly accept the challenge, but are overwhelmed by how quick their brothers are. Meanwhile, Dogpound informs The Shredder that he has intimidated the Purple Dragons into increasing The Foot Clan's cut of their take to 80%. This indicates to the Shredder that Dogpound's mutant form has it's advantages, in stark contrast to Xever, who has no way of leaving his aquarium 'imprisonment'. Dogpound revels in his rival's predicament, torturing him by tapping loudly on the glass, which creates a sound effect that gives Xever a headache. Xever then dares Bradford (Dogpound) to come into the water so that he can harm him, but Shredder tells Xever to stop and that, right now, he is too debilitated to be a fighter. This causes Xever to back down. Shredder then orders Dogpound to find him the information about Splinter that he could use...or else Dogpound will receive another small punishment. Back at the Lair, Raph and Leo are still giving Mikey and Donnie a hard time about their roles in the team and, after they all watch a Space Heroes episode where two minor characters are disparaged for standing around in the face of danger, Raph and Leo label Mikey and Donnie 'The B Team'. April then comes into the lair after having been mugged for her phone by The Purple Dragons. The boys decide that they should teach the gang a lesson and get that phone back, but Splinter cautions that a simple cell-phone is never worth the risk of a large fight and April agrees with this. However, the boys see no potential danger from the gang and go anyway, leaving Splinter and April to continue her Kunoichi training. The Turtles bust into the Purple Dragons' hideout and easily defeat the gang, with Leo and Raph carrying the fight, much to Donnie and Mikey's utter annoyance. They demand to see the gang's stash of stolen goods, with Leo mentioning that they want an item stolen from a friend of their's. Just as they walk a short distance to the gang's stash and locate April's phone, the building begins to shutter and dozens of small, bipedal robots with big, fang-filled mouths burst through the floor and proceed to escape with the gangs' valuables in their mouths. The Turtles take out the remaining robots, but, during the confusion, the gang leader, Fong, is able to escape the building with April's phone in his hand. Leo orders the "B team" to go after the phone at all costs, while he and Raph dismantle the robots. Donnie and Mikey comply, still stung by all of the "B team" comments. Leo and Raph follow the tunnel dug by the robots, as do the two remaining Purple Dragons, in secret. Leo and Raph soon emerge in an old warehouse and discover that Baxter Stockman is the person behind the creation of these robots. He created these "Mousers" (Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation (and) Retrieval Sentries) to not only steal for him and to make him extremely rich, but to also eliminate the Turtles and those who wrong him. Suddenly, he sprays Leo and Raph with a red mist that seems to be harmless at first, but somehow causes the Mousers to home in on them relentlessly. The two Turtles easily destroy the few Mousers that are around Stockman, who then reveals that he has hundreds more hidden a secret compartment. The boys retreat with an army of robots on their heels. As Stockman begins to gloat, he is hit in the back of the head and abducted by the Purple Dragon members Tsoi and Sid. Leo and Raph are chased all across the city, fighting as they go. They try to use every tactic that they know of to fool the robots, but they can't. They try to use a nearby water pipe to rinse the spray off, but to no avail. They know in the back of their heads that the most ideal option would be to call Donnie and Mikey for help, but are simply too proud of themselves. They keep on fighting, but the supply of Mousers seems to be limitless and the Turtle brothers are starting to tire out. Leo finally has to make the call for help. Meanwhile, Mikey and Donnie have trailed Fong to a defunct futon factory, where the Purple Dragon member hands the phone over to Dogpound, saying that it belongs to a close friend of the Turtles. Not long after, the two other gang members show up with Stockman. Dogpound, after being told the things that Stockman has done, wants Baxter disposed of, but the scientist mentions that his Mousers are destroying two of the Turtles at the very moment. Dogpound realizes that they both have a mutual hatred for the Turtles and orders the robot-maker to hack into April's phone, as he is good with electronics. With it's built in GPS system, the Foot should be able to see every place that the phone has been, including The Sewer Lair, therefore they can know the exact coordinates of Splinter. Meanwhile, Donnie answers Leo's call for help, but, ultimately, Leonardo denies that he needs any help and is somewhat shocked when he hears that Mikey and Donnie are actually getting somewhere in retrieving the phone. Leo then hangs up on him. Donnie has come up with several possible ways to snatch the phone, one of which includes making the bad guys think that the police have come, while Mikey comes up with a name for all of the ideas. However, the two finally settle on cutting the power to the building and snatching the phone in the darkness when Dogpound's senses are impaired. They almost succeed in this, but are caught by Dogpound, who hears their movements and chains them to a wall. Meanwhile, Raph and Leo have decided to run away from the Mousers. The two do end up making light work of the robots, especially when they collapse a street light that comes into contact with water from a fire hydrant, electrocuting the Mousers. However, Leo and Raph are confronted by even more, forcing Leo to call Donnie for a second time. Dogpound finds Mikey and Donnie's T-Phones when they start ringing, and takes them away. Before they can be hacked into, however, Donnie commands the phones to self-destruct and both of them blow up in Dogpounds hands. Just as Baxter is about to finish uploading a decryption program onto the phone, Raph and Leo burst in. Stockman demands to know how they escaped from his Mousers and Leo simply replies "We didn't." As the robot horde crashes into the room from above, Leonardo frees his brothers with his Katana blades, while the three Purple Dragons flee in panic. Mikey gets his hands on the phone and manages to barely keep it away from Dogpound, who starts chasing him. Donnie figures out how the Mousers have been tracking Raph and Leo. The red spray is some sort of radio-isotope that the Mousers were programmed to detect with a device on top of their heads. The chemical cannot simply be washed off and must be worn off over a gradual period of time, but if, someone were to be sprayed now, ''they would give off a much stronger signal. Thus, Raph hits Stockman's spray can with two Shuriken, causing the isotope spray to blast Dogpound and Stockman. The Mousers suddenly attack those two. Dogpound finally gets his hands on April's ringing phone, but it gets knocked away and obliterated by a Tanto thrown by Donnie. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman along the way and bursts through a brick wall with a few dozen Mousers following him. Leo and Raph congratulate Donnie and Mikey and Raph now dubs them the "A minus team", because of their efforts. Donnie muses that this is probably the best that they will get out of him. Back at the Lair, all of the brothers relax. Mikey break-dances, Raph feeds Spike leaves, and Leo and Donnie play some pinball together. Splinter enters the scene and tells the Turtles that, by choosing their battles poorly, they created their own crisis to deal with. Leo then gives April her phone back, but it shatters in her hands. Leo comments that the important thing is that the phone did not end up in the wrong hands. In spite of Leo's words, April is upset, but Donnie shows her a T-Phone and offers to replace her old phone with it. However, Mikey immediately - and accidentally - causes the T-Phone to self destruct once she has gotten it. At The Foot Clan's lair, Dogpound brings Stockman before Shredder, after having narrowly escaped the Mousers. Shredder appears and criticizes Baxter for his interference, sneering that Stockman should pay the ultimate price for it. Despite Shredder's anger, he still may have use for Stockman's skills...and the episode concludes with Dogpound motioning his hand and Baxter looking at him in fear. Splinter's Wisdom ''"One cannot predict the consequences of battle. Every fight has the potential to stir a hornets' nest." "By choosing your battles poorly, you create your own crisis." "The best warrior is not the smartest or the strongest. The best warrior is the one who is cares the most." Character Debuts *Mousers Trivia *The original title for this episode was Mouserthon. *Just before April's phone is broken her caller I.D flashes the name "Irma" and a close-up of a pair of bespectacled eyes. This is a nod to Irma Langinstein; April's best friend and coworker from the 1987 cartoon series. *In an episode of "Space Heroes" the Captain calls two crew members "you in the shirts". This is a nod to the the "Red Shirts" from the original Star Trek series, emphasized by the fact that the two crew members are immediately killed. *When the Mousers are revealed, Stockman explains the acronym Leo mentions that it sounds a bit forced. This is because, in older incarnations, the Mousers were designed to seek and destroy rats and other rodents, hence their name. The makers of the 2012 show had to justify calling them "Mousers" somehow and came up with this somewhat stretched acronym. Mousers-430x282.png Mousers vs turtles90.jpg Mousers.jpg Bax aaah.jpg Rout .jpg|Rout row Leo and Raph vs. Mikey and Donnie.jpg Turtles and April.jpg I like this phone of yours.jpg Oh wow.jpg Meoooow.jpg Oof ow huh eeh.jpg Donnie and Mikey hangin.jpg Splinter.jpg Nice aiming.jpg We're going to make you very, very, hurt.jpg|We're going to make you very, very, hurt Baxter is freaky.jpg AAHHHH!!! protect your eyes! Raph: thx capt. Obvious.jpg Hey nice glasses.jpg Raph with cute eyes.jpg Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012